Todo es posible
by Lily the Odd
Summary: Para todos Lily era muy similar a Rose, pero ella descubre que no es así. Su vida da un giro de 180 grados. Dedicado a una amiga... Mereces esto y más por tus fuerzas... AU


**Sumarry:** _¿Qué__es__la__vida__cuando__se__vence?__No__importa__la__tormenta__o__vaso__de__agua__por__el__que__pases,__siempre__hay__una__luz__al__final__del__camino,__Lily__comprendió__eso.__Siempre__hay__alguien__al__final__del__túnel._

**Disclaimer:** _Los__personajes__no__son__míos,__solo__la__trama__que__como__verán__es__AU,__ellos__son__muggles._

_**Jealousy and envy? That's nothing for him. **_

Lily Potter estaba enferma. Los celos y la envidia son una enfermedad, ella lo sabía. Los odiaba tanto, los aborrecía, y aun así, siempre la acompañaban. Era la menor, estaba acostumbrada a ser opacada por su inmensidad de parientes, pero no le molestaba.

Su prima Rose era perfecta. Era bonita, con un cuerpo perfecto, alta pero no lo suficiente, muy inteligente, valiente, decidida y, y muy sociable y popular. Y Lily, al igual que todos, la amaba. Era su prima favorita, a quien siempre admiro por su carácter y forma de ser.

Lily antes adoraba que la comparan con Rose, decían que eran muy parecidas, en todos los aspectos. Lily tenía todas las cualidades de su prima mayor. A medida que crecía, empezó a entender que su prima era perfecta solo por que buscaba atención. A ella no le gusta la atención.

Cuando tenía trece, empezó alejarse de sus seres queridos. Antes era muy unida con sus padres, era amable con sus hermanos y adoraba las fiestas en la Madriguera. Ya no les contaba nada a sus padres, ni siquiera hablaban. Se pasaba en guerra con James y siempre hería en demasía los sentimientos de Albus. Odiaba estar rodeada de personas que no fueran Louis o su mejor amigo Scorpius. Antes ella ayudaría a sus abuelos en casa, o le brindaría apoyo a cualquiera de sus primos sin pensarlo, a sus trece ni siquiera soportaba estar cerca y conversar. Ya no era divertida alrededor de nadie, que no fueran Louis o Scorpius, y ellos eran los únicos que la soportaban.

Todos notaban la diferencia, pero igual lo dejaron pasar, creían era solo una etapa de la edad.

Claro estaban equivocados.

A los catorce, Lily se escapaba del colegio con su fiel primo y su siempre presente mejor amigo e iban al Londres. Lily conoció el sexo, el alcohol y las drogas, siendo adicta a ellas. Conoció el vandalismo y las armas, usándolas como método para expresar su frustración. Escapo de casa, y Louis y Scorpius siempre igual.

A sus quince tenía marcas de guerra. Tenía pequeñas cicatrices en las muñecas, de la vez que lidio con el suicidio. Una cicatriz circular en su cadera derecha, de aquella vez que asalto la tienda de electrónicos, la bala seguía adentro. Tenía varios tatuajes aunque escondidos. En su brazo derecho tenía la cicatriz de la quemadura que sufrió cundo intento asesinar a una familia.

Había desaparecido ocho meses, mientras cumplía con su sentencia, la cual caduco cuando la familia a la cual había intentado asesinar retiró los cargos, apoyados en que ella los había salvado: "Alguien que se arrepiente, aunque sea un minuto antes de que su vida gire, es alguien valioso a los ojos de Dios", había dicho el patriarca de aquella familia el día que salió de aquel lugar el cual llamaban cárcel.

Ese día su vida cambio. Pero no regreso a casa. Ni su primo ni mejor amigo, no, ellos prometieron que estarían con ella siempre.

Ya no robaba ni asaltaba, ya no metía porquerías en su cuerpo, y ya no se acostaba con cualquier idiota que le dijera lo "fuckeable" que era. Esta etapa la ayudo a ver los pros y los contras de la vida, y en su travesía, siempre estuvo acompañada. Sus amigos no la dejaban, ellos la habían ayudado a salir de eso. Aunque siempre había más, algo que ella no conocía.

Había vivido un año con la familia a la cual le debía la vida. Ellos le habían hablado de ese Dios, el que la protegió desde que había nacido. Ellos le enseñaron a conocerlo, a amarlo. Ellos la acogieron a ella, a Hugo, a Louis y a Scorpius, como si fueran sus hijos propios, los cuales los veían como hermanos mayores. La habían ayudado a desintoxicarse física y emocionalmente. Ellos la ayudaron con sus estudios y ahora era alguien de bien, alguien que siempre fue oro y solo necesitaba pulirse. Por qué a sus ojos somos eso, oro, y solo necesitamos pulirnos.

Lily había crecido, siendo alta y hermosa, tenía diecisiete. Su cabello caía largo hasta su cintura, lacio y con reflejos azules. Ahora era el momento de regresar. Lo sabía.

Pero no quería volver a lidiar con la envidia y con los celos que hicieron que sufriera tanto, porque no fue culpa de Rose, si no de sus decisiones las que hicieron que su vida fallara, las que casi hicieron que perdiera a sus amigos. Aunque gracias a su Dios conoció la victoria.

Tomo una larga bocanada de aire, sus ojos picaban al ver la casa donde había crecido. Sintió una mano en su hombro y miro los ojos de esa familia la cual por poco no vivía. La mujer a la cual llamo "tía" lloraba silenciosamente, aunque una sonrisa alegre se posaba en sus labios. El hombre la miraba con una ternura infinita, digna de un padre. Y los gemelos de solo siete años los miraban con lagrimitas. Los abrazo fuerte, y tomo la mano de Scorpius en la suya, con su brazo libre agarro a Louis, y juntos caminaron hacia la puerta, su familia temporal, dejando el lugar.

Antes de tocar, la puerta, apareció el rostro familiar de Hugo, el cual mostro estupefacción por unos segundos antes de que sus ojos castaños se anegaran en lágrimas y los abrazara fuertemente.

-Están en casa… Gracias a Dios.

-Nunca nos fuimos, Hugh.- le susurro Lily, Scorpius apretó su mano suavemente, dándole apoyo.- Él siempre estuvo con nosotros, nunca nos abandonó, y donde este él es un hogar.

Y Hugo sonrió, gracias a Lily, los Weasley-Potter-Lupin encontraron a el único capaz de devolverla a casa, Él siempre los escucho, era tiempo de agradecerle. Una celebración en su honor no bastaría.

Todos reían, se abrazaban, lloraban de felicidad, excepto alguien. Lily se dirigió hacia ella.

-Rosie, lo siento.- su prima de ojos azules solo negó, y la abrazo.

-Siento mucho no prestarte atención y hacerte sentir invisible… sin eso nada de esto… yo solo-

-Tranquila, no sientas nada- la atajo Lily con una sonrisa y lágrimas- Fue necesario. Todo tiene su propósito. –Y la abrazo fuerte, sabía que la vida no era perfecta, que siempre habría un conflicto, pero ellos tenía las arma para vencerlos.

**A/N:**_Esta__viñeta__es__inspirada__en__una__historia__real,__una__chica__que__conocí__hace__poco.__Claro,__use__mis__personajes__favoritos,__pues__tenía__que__compartir__su__historia__para__que__vean__que__Dios__siempre__esta,__aunque__no__lo__conozcas.__Es__básicamente__su__testimonio,__pero__con__algunos__cambios._

_Ella huyo de casa a sus catorce, no trece. Huyo porque sentía envidia, celos y rabia de sus compañeros de clase, quienes abusaban de ella cuando se burlaban que no importaba lo inteligente que ella fuera, ella no tenía una vida social, y no tenía amigos. Conoció a este chico, dos años mayor, y huyo con él. Él se hizo su mejor amigo, y juntos utilizaban drogas y robaban, lastimaban gente y se prostituían. _

_Cuando iban a comete su primer asesinato, entraron en razón y se dieron cuenta que eso o no era vida, salvando a esas personas. Gracias a esa familia conocieron a Jesús, y su vida cambió. _

_Tiene veinte años, y está casada con el chico que la introdujo a la vida de calle. Los dos han cambiado y viven para servirle a los demás de ejemplo. Le dedico esta viñeta a ella. _

**A/N****2:**_Siento__no__haber__subido__en__ninguno__de__dos__fics,__probablemente__no__pueda__subir__hasta__dentro__de__dos__meses__más__… __Soy__una__irresponsable,__y__lo__siento,__¡espero__me__perdonen!__Mi__vida__no__está__en__su__mejor__punto__estos__momentos__… __De__alguna__manera,__escribir__esta__viñeta__me__ayudo,__hehe.__¡Les__extraño__mucho!_

_¡Que Papito les cuide, les quiero!_

_Liann… Lilu'u ^ ^3 _

.


End file.
